Unexpected
by kokong123
Summary: Kai takes Ray out to the park and tells him that he's grown tired of seeing Ray as his boyfriend. It's an unexpected twist to what you'd usually expect and it's very humorous. RayKai KaiRay pairing. It's yaoi! If you don't like it then don't read it


**Unexpected**

by: kokong123

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of the anime series and if they were it would have turned into a love story between two boys than the actual storyline. So enjoy! :)

**Summary:** Kai takes Ray out to the park and tells him that he's grown tired of seeing Ray as his boyfriend. It's an unexpected twist to what you'd usually expect and it's very humorous.

**Pairing:** Kai x Ray

-o-o-o-o-

"Kai where are you taking me?" Ray asked looking at his and his lovers clasped hands. Earlier this morning Kai told him that he was going to take Ray somewhere and to tell him something important. Thinking that Kai had something great planned out for them, he felt all giddy inside and couldn't wait for where Kai was taking him.

With his mind occupied, Ray didn't notice that they've stopped in front of a lake in the park. A smile crept into his lips remembering that this was the place that Kai took him when he first confessed to him. Turning around Ray's smile faltered seeing the serious look on his lover's face and that he wasn't facing him and was avoiding looking at Ray even for just a second.

This time Ray was certain something was wrong here. _'Why's his face so serious? What's this important thing that he wants to say to me?'_ he thought.

"Ray" Kai said breaking him from his thoughts. He turned to face him and saw a very serious look from his lover and what came out of his mouth broke his heart. "I don't think I can see you as my boyfriend anymore. I'm tired of seeing you as my boyfriend."

Ray felt like crying. What did he do to make Kai say such things to him and think of breaking up with him? Sucking up every pride he held, he turned to Kai with a pained and forced smile. There was no way he was going to force Kai into being with him. "Well I guess we could always date other people and we could always see each other not as boyfriends."

"Well it's nice that you said we could see each other not as boyfriends." Kai stood up from his seat and took a spot in front of Ray, "Because I can't stand another day seeing you walking around the house with a sign hanging around your neck saying "Kai's boyfriend"." That was it, Ray was sure he was going to burst out crying if Kai kept on bashing him with hurtful words.

"You wanna know the reason why I'm saying all of this right now?"

"I don't think I want to know." Was Ray's choked reply.

"Oh really? Because I was so sure that I was about to propose to you on becoming my husband." Kai smirked.

Ray was stunned. Did he hear that correctly? Or were his ears deceiving him? He looked at Kai with his mouth hanging wide open in shock as he uttered the word that he was sure he heard from the other's mouth. "H-husband?"

"No. I said I want you to become my _wife_." Kai rolled his eyes and felt like laughing. He was really having a blast on making fun of his lover, but he can't laugh now if he wants his plan to go as he wanted it to be. "Of course I said husband. So will you marry me or not?"

Ray felt like he wanted to smack Kai on the head with a rock. How could his lover do that to him? He was utterly speechless and was about to say that something sarcastic when Kai held out a beautifully crafted diamond ring from his pocket and held it out in front of him.

"Do you see this ring?" Kai asked.

"Yea. I believe I do see it." Ray said really amused and confused at the same time.

"Good because I really thought you were blind as a bat and now I'm here waiting for whatever you have to say to me."

That did it. Ray burst out crying but not of sorrow, but of happiness. Kai, his Kai has a weird way of proposing. He always thought that Kai would propose to him one day in a nice romantic restaurant and all the cliché romantic sappiness. But this proposal was out of his expectations.

"You wanna know what I think?" Ray asked and Kai nodded.

"Well I think that this has to be the most unique and imaginative way to propose and you had me going there when you said that you don't want to see me as your boyfriend anymore. I really thought we were breaking up and finding out you were proposing I wanted to hit that sarcastic head of yours with a rock right now and slap your thick face to oblivion." Ray said. "But I couldn't have you any other way Kai and YES I will marry you."

Kai smiled and placed the ring on him and kissed his Ray. "So what do you think? Am I up for the role of becoming an actor or not?"

Ray laughed and shook his head. "Nope. Your role is to be my husband-to-be and will stay that way for many many many years to come."

FIN

-o-o-o-o-

A/N: This was based on the story my sister told me about her friend's brother who proposed to his girlfriend much like Kai. But there are added twist because I forgot the rest on how he proposed to his girlfriend. So yeah! :D

I told you guys it was unexpected ^^, So a very great thank you to my sister's friend's brother and his girlfriend and soon-to-be wife for the inspiration…

R & R's are requested!


End file.
